sono okurimono
by kane-noona
Summary: pwp, rom?. Sasuke decide darle un regalo a Naruto por su cumpleaños, bueno, es lo que se ocurriò luego de escuchar a las chicas de su villa. Yaoi. NaruxSasu.


**Resumen**: pwp, rom?. Sasuke decide darle un regalo a Naruto por su cumpleaños, bueno, es lo que se ocurriò luego de escuchar a las chicas de su villa. Yaoi. NaruxSasu.

**Pareja**: NaruxSasuxNarubunshin. (ejale!)

**Clasificación**: yo diría MA pero en esta web està prohibido, así que dejémoslo en M…? :D

**Autor**: Kane Noona (quien debería estar actualizando sus otros fic)

**Género**: romance, amistad?, waff.

**Advertencias**: Universos alternos (por tanto, para mí, porque soy mala con el IC, puro ooc), slash, pwp, crack (seguramente una sobredosis de azúcar)

**Disclaimers:** Universo de –Naruto y sus amigos, pertenece a Kishimoto-sama. Yo simplemente estoy soñando despierta.

**Número de palabras**: 4.128…

**OoO::* ****SONO****OKURIMONO**** *::OoO**

Esto era demasiado aburrido… caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Konoha, con las manos en los bolsillos y sin nada mas que hacer… odiaba tanto no tener misiones, en realidad odiaba estar encerrado en aquel lugar; pero era su castigo y definitivamente pasearse por Konoha era mejor que estar encerrado en ese calabozo y con los supresores de chacra.

Esperaba que su rubio amigo apresurara su misión para que llegase pronto, le urgía una sesión cuanto antes y estaba seguro que el rubio luego d e una semana de misión probablemente también querría relajarse un momento…

No lo iba a negar – al menos no es su mente – pero de verdad que le gustaba el sexo con Naruto y mas cuando pasaban unos días sin que estuviesen juntos, Naruto parecía estar mas desesperado y por tanto estaban horas y horas encerrados… seeh ya deseaba que el rubio regresase inmediatamente.

Llegaba al centro de Konoha, ya estaba atardeciendo y la mayoría de los jóvenes shinobis buscaban esa hora para juntarse con sus amigos. Por eso ahora El se encontraba caminando entre un mar de jóvenes gennins y chuunin que hablaban y reían tranquilamente. Torció una sonrisa minima, el hecho de ver a estos jóvenes tan campantes y felices; siendo que algunos habían estado en misiones peligrosas durante la semana, le hacia sentir que tal vez las cosas si seria diferentes de ahora en adelante.

El prácticamente ignoraba las miradas que las jovencitas del pueblo le enviaban, desde que había salido de prisión había notado las miradas que muchas '_jovencitas'_ le daban, pensaba que eran mocosas que habían superado la pubertad y estaban con las hormonas revueltas –casi, casi- pero en realidad aunque sus miradas si eran pervertidas no eran porque precisamente el fuera su '_sueño_ _de_ _amor'_ recordar como se había enterado de lo que significaban esas miraditas le hacia correr un escalofrío por la columna.

_Recién acababa de salir de prisión, Naruto era una suerte de guardia personal por lo que vivan juntos y aunque ambos hacían misiones la mayoría de las veces, solo el rubio era considerado shinobi de Konoha, mientras el solo era una sombra. Era parte de su castigo por lo que hizo de joven, aunque se sintió algo humillado lo acepto, era lo que debía pagar y lo haría, porque su meta era mucho mas grande e importante y esta vez no lo lograría solo, tendía a Naruto de su lado – en realidad siempre había sido así, solo el era el idiota que se había dejado segar por las mentiras y el pasado – y lucharía por obtener la posición de Kage cueste lo que cueste._

_Así de ensimismado iba que no notó a las jóvenes gennins que murmuraban con ojitos brillosos quien sabe que cosas. Cuando estas notaron al Uchiha se miraron entre ellas y rieron bajito, aun así audible para el Uchiha "_pueden creer que Naruto-san tiene ese cuerpo bajo suyo todas las noches?"

_Alcanzó a escuchar y se detuvo en seco. Parpadeó un momento. Se volteó como si lo que acaba de escuchar no fuese verdad, esas niñas habían insinuado que el y Naruto…_

_Unos ojos verdes y brillantes le desconcertaron, sabia que conocía esa mirada pero no daba en el clavo de donde, además ese cabello negro y liso, su piel tan blanca como la suya, la niña que le miraba con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios no parecía ser mayor que las otras tres jovencitas con quien se encontraba, portaba una bandana de Konoha por lo que estaba claro que era una shinobi, mas en su vida la había visto – aunque tampoco era tan traro, el único que parecía conocer a cada aldeano era Naruto, si el hubiese estado le hubiese ayudado con quien era esa mocosa. Cuando las otras muchachitas se dieron cuenta de que el les miraba le sonrieron lascivamente y desaparecieron, no sin que antes la pelinegra le guiñase un ojo._

_Después de ese extraño momento escuchaba claramente lo que cada niña decía cuando el pasaba a su lado, todos los comentarios eran similares, pero como podía ser y no entendía que les sucedía a las chicas de hoy._

—Yaoi_— Ino se había sentado a su lado mientras El veía seriamente un grupo de chiquillas reunidas en la plaza del centro. Parecían juntarse ahí todas las tardes hasta que aparecía esa morocha de ojos verdes y luego el gran grupito se iba a quien sabe que lugar._

—yaoi...?—_ había escuchado hablar de eso antes, a Naruto probablemente pero no recordaba bien._

_Ino le sonrió, de esas mismas sonrisas que las niñas le dedicaban _—el yaoi es una nueva moda entre las jóvenes, y no tan jóvenes kunoichis, esta basado en el amor entre hombre y hombre_— sonrió ella y el solo elevo una ceja (marca registrada Uchiha) —_Naruto y tu son la pareja-yaoi mas fam_osa _de Konoha e incluso de otras villas, sabes_?— el color de su cara cambió completamente, y sus ojos s e abrieron, importándole una mierda que la postura no fuese de un Uchiha_

—como es posible…?—_ logró decir sin chillar…Ino le miró con algo de compasión_

—no lo se, durante la guerra, la gente se hizo ideas sobre ustedes dos y como durante tu periodo de cárcel el siempre iba a verte y ahora viven juntos y…

—solo rumores…—_ musitó. Ino le sonrió con normalidad._

—por supuesto que nosotros no creemosen esos rumores, pero ha servido para que las jóvenes generaciones se lleven mejor entre ellas, claro que de vez en cuando surgen discusionescomo que en realidadustedesnoestánjuntos y queNaruto y Gaara… o Naruto y Sai o Naruto y Shika…—_ Ino miró preocupada al Uchiha a su lado, este desprendía un chacra bastante oscuro para su suerte —_Sa. Sasuke-kun… estas bien?—

_Entonces en ese momento apareció Naruto junto a la inseparable de Sakura, el rubio sonreía mientras ella le contaba algo y se reía también._

—Sasuke, estas bien'tebayo_? — le preguntó el rubio una vez frente a El. —_Ino… que…

—tu y yo nos vamos a casa, dobe_— le agarrò de la mano, miró furicò a las kunoichis que estaban mirando atentamente la pequeña escena, parecían no respirar, torció una sonrisa y se llevó el rubio a rastras. Solo escuchó los chillidos emocionados de las mocosas esas mientras ellos se alejaban… A ver si con eso dejaban de pensar idioteces._

_Lo que Sasuke no sabía era de la pequeña conversación que ambas mujeres sostuvieron luego de la huida._

—ya se enteró? —

—Creí que ya lo sabía_—_

—pero no le dijiste todo o si_— le miró con algo de miedo._

—tranquila, el secreto está bien guardado_. — le sonrió. Sakura se tranquilizó y haciendo un henge se convirtió en una muchachita de ojos verdes oscuro y cabello negro y liso. A su lado Ino le miró negando con la cabeza pero viendo como la joven kunoichi se acercaba al grupo que no le había visto transformase, para esas jóvenes gennins '_Sorah'_ era su líder, pero también una joven kunoichi con quien no habían coincidido hasta hace poco cuando se convirtió en ninja. Si Sasuke y Naruto se llegasen a enterar que ella había sido quien empezó aquel rumor – que estaba claro era verdad - pues… mejor no pensar en eso, lo que menos quería era llevarle flores a su amiga._

Sasuke suspiró tras recordar que en realidad las gennins esas no pensaban en el como sueño erótico, si no que mas bien s e lo imaginaban con el rubio haciendo…_'cosas entretenidas'_, aunque debía admitir que tenían una gran imaginación, solo lamentaba que se equivocaran en una cosa. Uchiha Sasuke no era pasivo.

Aunque eso cambiaria pronto…

—y han preparado algo para '_diez-diez'_? — esa voz se la había aprendido de memoria, y es que de todas en ese clubecito de fans del yaoi que había la que tenia la lengua mas afilada y sucia era ella '_Sorah'_. Desconocía quien era sus padres y en donde vivía, aunque mejor así, mientras menos supiese de ella y de esa mentecita que se cargaba, mejor. Aunque que seria el "_diez-diez_"?.

—Sorah-san, por supuesto, el cumpleaños de nuestro Naruto-sama es muy importante! — chilló una de las niñas que estaba junto a ella. — al escuchar eso decidió acercarse mas, y escuchar que cotilleaban.

—solo preguntaba, Emil. Ali, también participaras verdad? — una risa floja y luego unos ruidos de pergaminos que se desenrollaban —OH, es un dibujo increíble… se parece muchísimo.

—Gra... gracias— susurró bajito. —aunque no estaba segura de las posiciones, estoy a acostumbradas a los dibujos de Tara-chan

—Mm… creo que están bien, es raro ver un dibujo en que Sasuke-sama es el uke, pero como es para el cumpleaños de Naruto-sama, creo que se lo merece.

—Ali-chan, es de las pocas que cree en el _**NaruxSasu **_verdad?

—Naruto-sama es genial y mas masculino, por supuesto que es el seme! — dijo la muchachita con confianza y pensar que se escuchaba tan tímida al inicio.

—eso de que Naruto-sama es muy masculino, te lo pegó tu prima Hinata, verdad? — entonces esa tal Ali era una hyuga, de seguro no sabían en lo que andaba. Probablemente no les agradaría a eso estirado.

—Sorahh-san… usted va a participar en las historias?

—tengo una historia pensada, aunque no estoy segura de si participar o no… quieren escuchar lo que tengo?...

La forma en la que las otras niñas aceptaron le dio curiosidad al Uchiha, no entendía bien aun las cosas de las que hablaban pero estaba seguro que como todo en ellas era cosas pervertidas. No le haría daño escuchar un poco más…

Ah… se había olvidado… mejor que Naruto ni se enterase, a tres días de la celebración más importante de los últimos años

El cumpleaños de su dobe parecía que pasaría invicto. Aunque Naruto dijese que lo importante era celebrar que había pasado otro año desde que aquella guerra había terminado, Sasuke sabia que… bueno en realidad que el supiese Naruto nunca había celebrado su cumpleaños.

Caminaba nuevamente por la aldea, Naruto tenia que llegar si o si antes del 10 por lo que le daba unos días para prepararle algo… talvez si…"_**imagínate al gatito sin su lechita por tantos días, de seguro Naruto-sama también extrañaría a su lindo minino y lo llenara de mimos y…"**_ la cara se le coloreó… esa chica si que tenia imaginación, aunque debía darle crédito, estaba seguro de que todo lo que ella dijo era de su imaginación, mas que nada porque Naruto nunca había sido el activo en su '_relación'_.

Gruño levemente, la idea no terminaba de gustarle, aunque si era para Naruto, suponía que bien valía la pena el esfuerzo.

El 09 de octubre, el niño dorado de Konoha llegaba de su gran misión, habían sido dos semanas muy difíciles y mas porque la alcohólica de su Hokage tenia ocurrencias muy raras, pero prefirió no pensar en eso, pasó a la torre y entregó su informe, mañana quería pasear durante la tarde en el festival en conmemoración al termino de la gran cuarta guerra ninja. Tenia bastante dinero APRA gastar, pensó y luego se dirigió a su casa, bueno, a su casa provisoria. Sasuke se había negado rotundamente en vivir en un lugar que no fuese el restaurado barrio Uchiha y como buen guardián que el era pues le haría gusto en todo.

Como siempre…

Seria lindo y si Sasuke le hiciera en el gusto de vez en cuando... aunque fuese por una vez…

Y así sin más entro en la casa principal. La mas grande y le primera en haber sido remodelada. Puesto que Naruto lo había hecho especialmente como regalo para Sasuke – y que se joda el resto si creen que es cursi, es la verdad -. Las luces estaban apagadas, seria que su morocho compañero dormía?

Ya que era tarde, pero este siempre esperaba hasta que el llegara – cuando salía de misión solo - para que comiesen algo, juntos.

—Estoy en casa'tebayo! — gritó como de costumbre. Aunque desde hacia unos años ese eco de su saludo se había transformado en la voz de Sasuke dándole la bienvenida.

Al no recibir respuesta realmente creyó que este o estaba durmiendo o había salido —Sasuke!? — llamó y encendió la luz. En eso escuchó algo como un maullido arriba de las escaleras en el segundo piso y subió. Que el recordase no tenia mascotas, seria que Sasuke había adoptado algún animal para no aburrirse?

—gatito? — se atrevió a llamar y escuchó el maullido nuevamente. Procedió de su dormitorio, se preparo con una kunai, esto ya le resultaba sospechoso. Peor al abrir la puerta del cuarto quedó… bobo.

Las cortinas estaban completamente corridas, dejando que la luz de la luna en ese cielo casi oscurecido se colase por cada parte del dormitorio, la cama estaba tenuemente iluminada por aquella luz, y también los muebles. Aunque ese no fuese lo principal y es que en el marco de la ventana había una figura que…

Tragó en seco cuando esos ojos rojos se fijaron en su presencia, El caminó hasta el rubio, lento y sensual – donde mierda había aprendido a moverse así!? – meneando el trasero provocando que algo largo y delgado se balancee de un lado a otro —una cola…— murmuró y en contestación el muchacho le hizo un maullido, entonces Naruto vio que el chico usaba unas orejitas de garo oscuras, y para su desgracia – o mucha suerte – Sasuke llevaba solo un lazo en el cuello y algo similar a una tanga que se ataba por los costados.

A diferencia de el Sasuke tenia la capacidad de esconder sus músculos, por lo que a menos que fuese necesario Sasuke se veía algo fofo en su comparación, el cuerpo de Sasuke era tan diferente al suyo que le fascinaba poder explorarlo por completo y a conciencia. Pero, así como conocía el cuerpo de su '_amigo'_ también tenia claro que Sasuke nunca seria el pasivo – por mucho que el se lo rogara - se puso en posición de defensa, ese no era su Sasuke, de seguro era una trampa!

—no se quien eres, pero mejor deshaces el henge y muestras la cara! — dijo seriamente. Sasuke le miró elevando una ceja, y el que se había dado el trabajo de parece '_ukil'_ como había escuchado por ahí.

—bienvenido, dobe— le dijo y elevó su ceja. La kunai cayo de las manos de Naruto, OH por kami… si era su Sasuke!

—sasu…— el sexy minino se había lanzado a la boca de Naruto, le daba vergüenza toda esta parafernalia, pero lo hacia para Naruto, El siempre había querido ser el activo, al menos una vez, le había dicho, pero y era lo mas probable, su orgullo no le dejaba ponerse en cuatro para su rubio gritón. Además, veinte años no cumplías siempre…, con brusquedad se besaban, tratando de que fuese Naruto quien controlara la situación – que difícil era! – por suerte Naruto se adaptaba rápidamente tomando el control de sus actos, alzando a Sasuke quien se enroscó en la cintura del ojiazul, en realidad no recordaba que Naruto fuese tan fuerte. Aunque con todos los músculos que tenía debía serlo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando de la nada dos clones de Naruto aparecieron tras El. La sonrisa lasciva del rubio le indico que algo malo pasaría, y cuando lo tiro en la cama e hizo un sello con sus manos, se dio cuenta, definitivamente no saldría ileso de todo. Dos clones aparecieron junto a Naruto, ambos usaban la misma ropa anbu de Naruto, se subieron a la cama y ambos clones le tomaron de los hombros y lo alzaron levemente, definitivamente solo habría un pasivo esa noche y no sería Naruto.

La idea en si, solo hizo que su miembro se irguiera, como odiaba su cuerpo y esas hormonas que justo ahora se le habían ocurrido hacer una revolución en su cuerpo. Había pasado la pubertad invicta y ahora, con tres rubios solo para El estas se volvían locas.

El real se dedicó a besar y morder el cuello y torso de Sasuke mientras sus manos se iban a los costados para desatar la diminuta prenda que atrapaba el rosadito miembro, los clones le sostenían firmemente para aplacar un poco los arranques de seme que le daban a ciertos momentos. Sasuke intentó reprimir sus gemidos, pero fue imposible. Realmente le gustaba todo lo que le hacia Naruto. Aunque una pequeña parte estaba impaciente por la lentitud del chico al tocarle.

Una vez completamente desnudo, los clones tiraron a Sasuke sobre la cama. Y Naruto posó sus manos sobre las rodillas blanquecinas para poder separar las piernas y es que Sasuke las había juntado para evitar cualquier cosa, suponía el rubio, se estaba haciendo el difícil.

"¡_no será tan fácil dobe!_" pensaba el Uchiha mirando fijamente al rubio quien solo le sonreía. Entonces su cabeza fue girada bruscamente hacia la izquierda donde una polla grande y caliente le esperaba ansioso, "_realmente ese clon atrevido cree que yo…?!" _ Pero luego no pensó mas y es que con brusquedad ese clon le había metido su miembro en la boca, preparado por si el azabache le daba una mordida… pero solo sintió la caliente y húmeda boca del Uchiha, comenzó con un lento vaivén tratando de no profundizar mucho para que el otro no sintiese las arcadas, no quería acabar con algo tan placentero por un descuido.

Los otros dos viendo las ansias con las que Sasuke engullía aquel miembro, sonrieron levemente, el otro clon tomó la mano derecha del azabache y la llevó hasta su miembro que también quería de la atención del rubio, Sasuke le miró de reojo sin dejar su tarea con la boca y agarrò con fuerza el miembro del otro clon que lejos de quejarse soltó un jadeo fuerte, la mano se movía de arriba abajo mientras la boca de atrás hacia delante. Naruto sonrió ante tal panorama. Mojó sus labios y se colocó entre las piernas de Sasuke – que se abrieron solas cuando el falo se apoderó de su boca - y tomó el rosado miembro entre sus calorosas manos para llevarlo hasta su boca y de un bocado engullirla toda. Eso sorprendió a Sasuke que dio un pequeño salto cuando sintió su miembro aprisionado por esos gruesos labios. Con mas fuerza masturbó ambos miembros hasta que estos llegaron al clímax, cuando sintió que su boca se llenaba de aquel liquido se trago lo mas que pudo, después de todo "el gato quiere su lechita" aunque un poco cayó por las comisuras de su boca, mientras el semen del otro clon salpicaba el pecho blanco del Uchiha. Este le miró mal pero el clon no se dio por enterado. Sasuke se corrió poco después al sentir que además de aquella deliciosa succión; un dedo – asumió el – algo áspero se unido en su interior, el digitó en vez de moverse para ensanchar la entrada solo frotó suavemente las paredes internas, buscando aquel punto que al encontrarlo provocó la inminente eyaculaciòn, Naruto no se tragó nada, dejó que el liquido bajara por todo el miembro hasta la entrada de Sasuke y usó aquella misma sustancia para poder lubricar aquel agujerito rosado.

Poco después los clones y el real se sacaron la ropa – puesto que solo se habían dedicado a desnudar a Sasuke - voltearon al Uchiha, no sin antes un poco de pelea por parte del azabache; pero con un poco de brusquedad lograron '_someter'_ a Sasuke dejándolo sobre un clon, con el miembro nuevamente erguido frente a El y viendo como el otro clon se ponía entre las piernas del clon bajo suyo, ambos miembros quedaron frente a El, una mano le insito, restregándole su mejilla contra ambos penes para que volviese a hacerles una felaciòn pero a ambos, mientras el clon bajo suyo no perdía tiempo y tomaba el pene rosado de Sasuke para meterlo en su boca, sintiendo como aquel que ya estaba algo flácido se endurecía nuevamente. Naruto ya habiendo preparado la entrada de Uchiha, le tomó de la cola y le levantó un poco el trasero, se alineó y le penetró, Sasuke soltó un gemido fuerte ante la intromisión pero no reclamó porque los otros clones simplemente volvieron a meterle un pene en la boca.

Era extraño, agradable, muy agradable, pero extraño, bien, que a pesar de todas las perversiones que le hacia al rubio nunca habían sido mas que ellos dos y aunque técnicamente solo era uno, el estar con tres a la vez le provocaba tanto morbo que se pensaría seriamente devolverle la mano en algún momento haciendo el también un par de clones tal vez hasta podrían armarse una orgia entre ellos dos… las posibilidades eran infinitas. Sentir las manos que le acariciaban la espalda y las nalgas le volvieron a la realidad y también esa boca que succionaba con gula su pene… como le encantaba cuando Naruto le hacia eso… se iba a correr, iba a hacerlo nuevamente en la boca del rubio, su pene se puso algo mas duro y el liquido salió fuertemente llenando la boca del clon bajo suyo. Ambos clon se corren a la vez cunado Sasuke apretó la punta de sus miembros con los labios, ahogando un gemido. El real seguía imparable embistiendo al Uchiha lenta pero certeramente, el aun no iba a acabar.

Jalo a Sasuke de los hombros atrayéndolo a su cuerpo, sin sacar su miembro del trasero de este y como si fuese un muñeco le tomo de la cintura y se acomodó en la cama. Sasuke sintió como el pene de Uzumaki se hundía más en su interior al estar sobre El.

—Aun no estas satisfecho, verdad…?— le susurró grave Naruto. Sabia que la libido de Sasuke seria difícil de aplacar una vez que este entrara en el juego o eso quería pensar para poder también el satisfacer su propio deseo.

Naruto enredó sus piernas entre las de Sasuke, mientras con sus manos movía las caderas de Sasuke quien aun seguía recostado en el cuerpo del real Naruto. Abrió con sus piernas las piernas de Sasuke dejando a la vista de ambos clones como el miembro de Naruto se perdía entre las nalgas de Sasuke.

Uno de los clones se acercó a la entrada y lamió bajó los testículos de Sasuke, haciendo a este gemir mas alto. La saliva se escurría lentamente hasta la entrada que seguía friccionándose con el miembro de Naruto. Uno de sus dedos viajo hasta aquel lugar y se adentró junto al pene del rubio, Sasuke se detuvo en seco

—que demonios haces clon ahora…?!— siseó el Uchiha pero solo escuchó las risas de los rubios frente a El al ver como al juguetear ese dedo en la muy estrecha entrada el miembro de Sasuke se volvía a levantar.

—Hazlo de una vez— escuchó decir tras de sí y el clon lo hizo, con paciencia y '_delicadeza'_ se introdujo en el azabache mientras el otro miembro seguía dentro. Era doloroso, pero también sentía como su próstata era presionada deliciosamente logrando soltar algunas lagrimillas de placer. El clon a su lado le masturbó con las manos aquel pene que con fuerza se agitaba al sentir la presión de ser penetrado por dos miembros a la vez. Un ultimo gemido por parte de Sasuke y se corrió con fuerza una ultima vez luego de sentir como su interior se llenaba cuando ambos Sasuke se vinieron con fuerza.

Se desplomó sobre Naruto, respirando agitadamente. Una sonrisa se escapó de sus labios mientras sentía su cuerpo entumecer por las anteriores eyaculaciones, debería dejar mas a menudo a Naruto tomar el control, claro que no se lo diría a la cara. Miró hacia la ventana viendo que el cielo estaba totalmente oscuro. Seguramente pasarían de la media noche y ya era 10 de octubre.

Haciendo un ultimo acto de lo que se suponía debía ser un uke – no quería saber como es que Ino tenia tanta información al respecto - se volteo hasta quedar junto a Naruto y ya habiendo desaparecidos ambos clones. Acomodó su cabeza en el pecho canela, Naruto le acarició el cabello quitándole el cintillo con las orejitas negras, no estaba seguro de querer saber de donde Sasuke había sacado ese lindo disfraz, pero esperaba que fuera parte de su closet… talvez y el gatito quería hacer ejercicio en el patio mas tarde…

—Nee, Naruto— le hablo bajito —feliz cumpleaños— levantó un poco la cabeza para mirarle un momento, con esos ojos negros y le sonrío, una sonrisa sincera y escasa en su vida cotidiana, pero única para Naruto.

El rubio sonrío también. —Gracias… Sasuke— le dijo para luego abrazarlo fuertemente refregarlo contra la cama. Sasuke le dejó, solo por esta vez y es que después de todo, aunque los mimos eran para El, eran cosas que al rubio mas le hacían feliz.

End….?

**Notas de autor, Obis!**

**Finalmente llegué al final!**

**El problema de tener que robar wifi es ese… que no siempre tienes de donde sacar señal…**

**He intentado subir todo el dia este shoot.**

**Ahora bien, para aclarar, es un shoot, si, pero la realidad es que es una especie de precuela del fic que estoy publicando actualemte "HARA", si usted sigue este fic, le digo, lo actualiarè, cuando no estoy segura, pero se que antes del 23 de octubre –dia del sasunaru…? Oh fuck yeah!-. la cosa es que es de cómo es que Sasuke tambien se convirtió en uke de vez en cuando y es que algun dia deberè subir la primera parte de hara –la precuela, precuela- y en esa Sasuke solo es seme. Y es que en Hara ya ambos se "intercambian" los roles de vez en cuando. Jeje.**

**Asi que… feliz cumpleaños Naruto!**

**No sabes la que te espera para el dia del SasuNaru.. *q***

Noona Kane off!


End file.
